The current trend in electronic devices is miniaturization, where even the electronic components mounted on the circuit board of the electronic device, such as passive components, are miniaturized.
A conventional multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) includes a dielectric main body, a plurality of inner electrode layers mounted in the dielectric main body and spaced apart from each other, and two terminal electrodes disposed on opposite sides of the dielectric main body and electrically connected to the inner electrode layers. With such structural design, the conventional MLCC has a fixed capacitance. Therefore, when the conventional MLCCs having various capacitance values are intended to be used together, these MLCCs have to be connected in parallel or in series. However, the structure of the MLCCs connected in parallel or in series is determined in the design stage, and limits adaptability in different applications. In addition, further miniaturization of the electronic device will be limited by mounting of the MLCCs connected in parallel or in series on the circuit board.